Deeper Than you Think
by Spiny97
Summary: Ash and May both have Feelings for eachother, but neither are willing to admit it, but with a little help, things start to get along...Features AdvanceShipping SatoHaru Ash x May.


**Deeper than you think**

**An AdvanceShipping oneshot**

Ash Ketchum strode off the ferry from Sinnoh and onto his homeland of Kanto. His trusty Pikachu sat on his shoulder beaming a smile, both were happy to be returning home.

"Time for a quick visit home, haven't visited since the Kanto battle frontier! I can't wait to see the look on moms face!" Ash told the small yellow Rodent, which squeaked happily in reply

"Pika!"

The duo strolled down from Vermillion dock and began on a forest path that would take them back to the humble town of Pallet.

* * *

Eventually the pair reached the doorstep. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Mom!"

"Ash? Is that really you? It is! Oh! I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon! I'm not prepared, I would have made a special meal in your honor!" Ash's mother squealed as her Head poked from behind a wall.

"Oh, let me look at you! How you've grown! Have you been changing your underwear?"

Ash sighed. "Of course I have Mom, it's good to see you again!" Ash gave his mother a big warm hug. Pikachu nuzzled Delia softly and warmly. Ash looked past his loving parent to see another, very familiar face. One he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"May!"

"Oh yes I forgot. Your friend may from hoenn came round for a short visit. It's been such a pleasure introducing ourselves, she's such a nice young lady!" Delia blabbered on, but Ash couldn't hear her. He was too busy running over to Greet May."

"Hi May!" Ash beamed at Her.

"Nice to see you too Ash! It's been awhile! Your mother is very nice you know, All these stories from when you were little made me laugh!"

"Stories? What stories?"

"Nevermind"

Ash blushed and May giggled a little before Delia turned round, breaking the embarrassing silence. Pikachu also gave a little chuckle before Ash looked at him and he stopped to avoid embarrassing Ash further.

"May? It would be an honour for you to stay for dinner tonight. and I are quite the cooking Team!"

"Sure! That'd be great Ms Ketchum!" May replied, running up the stairs to get ready. Ash remembered how much May loved her food, and it was his turn to let off a short, faint chuckle. Delia walked up to Ash again and leant down, whispering in his ear.

"She's a keeper, that one." Then She began to chuckle

"Mom!" Ash yelled in protest.

* * *

During Dinner, Ash and May discussed their separate Journeys in Johto and Sinnoh. May was talking about her family back at Petalburg.

"Max is doing great. He's planning on opening a Day-care centre thanks to all the things Brock taught him."

"Well that's good to hear! What about your travels then May? How are you doing in your contests?" Ash replied.

"Well…um…they're doing alright. The Grand festival is coming up and I'm set with the 5 ribbons I need to enter…" May replied. Her voice was a little bit shaky, but not enough for Ash to notice.

"I missed you when I was in Sinnoh." Ash said to her. His voice had suddenly gotten Serious and shaky too, and unlike himself, May did notice, but she kept it quiet. "I missed you loads…" He repeated, trying to sound cheerful.

In the kitchen Delia was cooking. She looked through the door to hear Ashes words. "He only ever says that to me…" She whispered to herself. She smiled. Her boy may have just found the greatest of life's treasures.

After dinner, May thanked Delia for the meal and a very lovely evening.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for just a bit longer? You could even stay the night!" Delia asked May as she opened the door.

"I'd really love too, Ms Ketchum, but I've…um…got to catch my Ferry back to Hoenn." May replied.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to have you over May and I can't wait for your next visit!" Delia said happily as always. Although it was plain to see May was trying her best to Fake it, nothing got past Delia.

"Good-bye May…" Ash said to her softly as she began to close the door behind her.

"Good-bye…Ash…" She replied in the same Sad, shaky tone. And with that, she shut the door behind her.

Delia was concerned as Ash slowly walked towards his Bedroom, his head down and his eyes low…

* * *

That night, Ash was laying in bed thinking of all the great times he had with May.  
"I've never felt this way about anyone before," he thought. "Could this be...be...love?"  
A light blush crept onto his face.

"Argh!" He buried his face into his pillow "Even if it is..." He had no idea what to think, he used to think Misty was cute, but that was over...This was different. The thought of her made his breath catch in his throat. It was like, if she was happy, he was 4 times as much. 'Pikapi..' Pikachu patted Ash's face, clearly troubled about his behavior.  
Ash sighed, he felt jumpy. "I'm alright Pikachu, don't mind me"

Pikachu stared at ash concerned, then slowly hopped out of the door.

Then there was Dawn. Ash had thought about her several times during Sinnoh travels. But then he remembered the way May always looked at him, and the way he looked at her back. Damn, Ash could feel his head struggling to determine who it was Ash had real feelings for, but then he simply lay on his pillow and slept on it for anew minutes...or maybe an hour...or two...

Pikachu crept through the door and into the cold Night. He rushed to the field next to ash's house, between it and the Pokemon Lab. There, sitting on a bench by a dull lamplight, was May; Staring at what appeared to be an old photograph. Pikachu hopped towards may quickly.  
"Pikapikaa!"  
May turned and noticed the small adorable rodent. She felt embarrassed with her big tearful eyes showing.  
"Pikachu? What are you doing here?" She said softly.

The electric pokemon bounded toward the brown haired coordinator, its eyes questioning, as if to ask "What's wrong?"

May shook her head, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Why was she crying anyway?  
"I'm...just...remembering..."

Pikachu looked at the photograph that May was holding. It was a picture of Ash and May while they were still traveling in Hoenn.  
"Pikachu..." the electric pokemon squeaked softly as it looked at May endearingly. May turned to Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, c-can I tell you a...secret?"

"Pika? Piiiikaaachu…"

"Y'see pikachu, my travels through Johto and Sinnoh felt..."  
She paused as she wiped tears from her eyes. Pikachu leaned forward inquisitively.  
"They felt...empty. I met Ash at the start of my whole Journey, and those months I traveled with him in Hoenn and the Kanto frontier, I felt like I never wanted them to end. Then when Ash left for Sinnoh and I went to Johto, despite me making many new friends and encountering many new Pokemon, They all felt so lonely...without Ash..."  
Pikachu's ears pricked.

"Well...When I was traveling with Ash, he..." May said.  
"Pii?" Pikachu urged.  
"…He was so protective. He always was there to pick me up when I fell down. Whenever I lost a contest, Ash was there to help me get through it." May continued  
"Pii.."Pikachu nodded.  
" I think..." May trailed off.  
"...I think that he liked me. But in a friendly way .Not the way I felt..."May seemed lost in her thoughts for a second.  
"Pii!" Pikachu finally understood.  
"Am I wrong to like him? It's not like I haven't been giving him hints..."May trailed off.

"Pikachu had herd all it needed to hear. It gave a shrill squeak of Joy as it curled up on May's lap. May stroked Pikachu's head.

"I'm glad I got that off my chest, and I'm glad to know someone I trust heard it!" She smiled. Pikachu was happy to see May back the Way she should be, with a smile on her face.

"Piikaaa…" The rodent did a Fake Yawn and pretended to fall asleep. May gave a cheerful sigh and lay down on the bench. Her thoughts swirled in her head before tears began to droop from her eyelids and she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of false hope.

* * *

As soon as May was asleep, Pikachu opened an ecstatic and excited eye. It's finally happened! Ash and May were obviously in love! Pikachu had to make sure that whatever the cost, this had to happen, but He was gonna need Help.

Pikachu opened up Mays pack and took out 7 pokeballs. The clicked each of their buttons and in a flash of white light out jumped all 7 of Mays pokemon; Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartortle, Skitty, Glaceon, Munchlax and Beautifly. The seven were at first confused, but Pikachu calmed them and told them of the situation.

"Look, your trainer May is in love with my trainer Ash, and neither of them know about the other's feelings. We have to make sure this story ends happily!" Pikachu told the others.

"I second that!" Said Glaceon, Beautifly and Skitty simultaneously, then turning and giggling to each other like Teenage best friends.

"Ash is strong, May deserves a Strong, kind Trainer like him. I'm with you". Said Blaziken.

"I agree" Nodded Venusaur. Wartortle did nothing but a quick Nod.

"Okay! Brilliant! But we need as much help as we can get! Neither seems very keen on opening up. C'mon! Follow me to the Oak Corral. The group of Pokemon silently bounded away to the Laboratory whilst May slept on, completely Oblivious…

* * *

At the Oak Corral, all of Ash's pokemon gathered in a small clearing in the field and began to go over the Plan.

"I still can't believe Ash has fallen for this May person!" Cried Noctowl, who was about to continue before Swellow hit him on the back of the head, so he decided to shut up.

"Who the hell is May?" Shouted Totodile, Cyndaquil and Bayleef.

"What does she look like? She better be Sexy!" Cried Muk

"Shut up Muk you pervert! We don't wanna repeat what happened when you started hitting on that Gengar do we?" Boomed Charizard.

Muk Gulped. "I still have the burns…"

Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu stood in the center.

"Attention everyone!" Called Pikachu, but the Pokemon didn't hear him.

"Attention please! Hello?" He called again, but they still continued chatting.

Bulbsaur stepped forward, began to glow, and then blasted a thick beam of White light into the sky. The Beam caught everyone's attention except for Gible's, who was gnawing on a Rock, and Staraptor, who was hit by the blast and fell to the ground with smoking feathers.

"Whoops, my aim is off" Explained Bulbasaur, laughing nervously.

Pikachu sighed.

"Look, we're all here for one reason; to play god with Love and Get ash and May together. We need a Plan. Everyone think!"

There was a hum of thought around the clearing now. All were immersed in ideas and Imagination, except the 30 Tauros, who just stampeded around.

"How about we force them together or we kill Skitty?" asked Sceptile.

"Too melodramatic-WHAT THE HELL?" replied Skitty, shocked.

"What if we got them together put them in a sack, put on some music and-" Corphish was interrupted by Torkoal, who shook his head and said "You're worse than Muk. Seriously." Corphish frowned and looked down.

"What if we got them into some kind of near-death experience and got them to blurt out their final words to each other before we saved them?" Suggested Heracross.

"That's good, but how can we get them together and then try to kill them?" Asked Pikachu sarcastically.

"Well Bayleef knows Sweet scent, and doesn't Gible Know Draco Meteor?"

"If we tried Draco Meteor, they'd probably die anyway" Admitted Gible who had completely devoured his Rock.

"We could try and melt them together?" Asked Infernape, but Torterra slapped him for being stupid.

There was about another minute of Pointless suggestions before Snorlax woke up and said "EUREKA!!!" which kinda startled everyone else. "I've got an Idea! How about we-"

And Snorlax told the others his plan...

* * *

Ash woke up at Midnight with puffy eyes and still in his day clothes. He literally felt like his head was gonna throw up with the recent emotional tsunami he'd been dreaming about. He turned on the lights, and the brief flash temporarily blinded him in his room. When he opened his eyes, he noticed all his Badges, Symbols, certificates and Frontier Prints had vanished, including his cherished Terracotta ribbon.

"Oh no, Please…no it can't be gone. Where is it? Oh No!" Ash thought to himself, his eyes were still sore from crying. He looked everywhere in his room, under the pillow, in the wardrobe, even inside his special Pokeball alarm clock that would shoot out a Pidgey that would scream until you pressed the button for it to disappear. Ash went outside to let his feelings out as he screamed inside his head. He put his foot down on something sharp. Wincing in sudden pain and recoiling his foot, Ash peered down to find that it was in fact, the Hive badge given by Bugsy in Johto. Ash looked up and saw another one of his Badges strewn along the floor in a path, this one was the Beacon badge. Ash followed the trailing of Shining silver badges with his Torch, and it led into the forest…

* * *

May was ecstatic. Today was her wedding day! She was all dressed up in here beautiful brides dress. As she walked down the isle, holding both Norman and Max's hand, Her Munchlax tossed out flower petals in front of her. Even Harley, Drew and Solidad were clapping for her. There at the end of the isle, was Ash, dressed in a smart Tuxedo. All was going perfectly, until it all flashed into blackness…

May woke up with Blood red eyes. Her eyes were still spewing tears even now. She wiped them from her eye as she gave a sniffled Yawn. She looked at the sky, it was still Midnight! She had only been asleep for 45 minutes. She looked around her, utter blackness except for street lamps and a Volbeet with it's Illumise mate, which only made her more depressed as they snuggled up to each other. She leant against her backpack, but it felt different. She looked inside; All of her Pokeballs and Ribbons were Gone! Even her most cherished Terracotta ribbon. May was distraught. First she had missed the opportunity to confess to her love, now she'd paid the price. Her tear ducts were overwhelmed with salty tears. She looked desperately for them, beneath the bench, under a bush, until she finally found her Grand Festival participation Ribbon half buried in the dirt. Relieved, she picked it up and searched for the others, which weren't far and in some kind of path.

"Hmmm...strange...." She thought to herself, continuing to follow the trail into the forest...

* * *

Ash followed the trail of awards deep into the forest. The shining torch guided him to the next badge. He had been picking them up for quite a while before he came to quite a surprising end. Both halves of the Terracotta ribbon were laid directly in the center of the path. Ash pondered;

"I better get this back to May, she'll be devastated when she finds out she lost it…"

As he leant to pick it up, his hand brushed against another hand, one smaller and softer than his, and wearing a bikers glove. Ash and this new stranger looked up to see each other, and both stood a little shocked.

"Ash?"

"May?"

The pair gathered their respective halves of the ribbon and stood up. They were very close to each other, and if both leaned just half an inch each forward, they would have Lip-locked.

"What are you doing here?" Asked May, blushing profusely that they were so close.

"Somebody stole my Badges and put them on the path"

"Same with my Ribbons! It's as if someone was setting us up…"

She looked around, but here eyes sparkled to the sight around them. Ash turned to see many tiny lights all over the surrounding forest, and that they also stood o a small bridge across a stream which started as a silent gleaming Waterfall just meters away. The moonlight sky was a Sapphire blue.

"It's beautiful…" said both simultaneously. They also both blushed a little bit more too.

* * *

Meanwhile behind a bush looking onwards was Pikachu.

"Yes! They're on the bridge! Phase one complete! Phase two commence!"

Behind Pikachu were both Ash and May's pokemon. Swellow, Noctowl, Staraptor and charizard started to gently flap their wings, creating a gust. Beautifly used Silver wind, coating the air with brightly lit Scales reflecting the faint light that surrounded the pair. Cyndaquil used Smokescreen, but instead of thick black smoke, the Mouse pokemon puffed out light, fluffy, barely visible fog that made the silver wind even more Beautiful, further boosted by Skitty using assist to Copy the Silver wind affect.

Ash and May stared at the beautiful surroundings completely unaware that it was Artificial. The moonlit waterfall outlined both of their figures with faint blue light, like an Aura. Ash looked at May, the way the sudden breeze blew her hair gently, like a brunette waterfall. The dazzling affects around them Sparkled in her eyes, multicoloured explosions in her sapphire pools. She looked even more beautiful than Normal. A strange force urged Ash to move forward and talk to her roared in ash's stomach, but Ash resisted it. If this was the moment, he'd have to wait…

"No!" He slapped himself in his mind. She was his friend, nothing more. This was wrong, so very, very wrong…but then again…

Her Hair…

Her Eyes…

May was dazzled by the pretty night sky, the gleaming waterfall and the air around them. She turned her eyes to Ash, his chocolate eyes shining and his raven hair waving in the strange wind that came from nowhere. It felt so Romantic, and May couldn't help but move a little closer to Ash. She knew she'd just embarrass herself, but she had to, she needed to…

"It's working! They're getting closer! But not close enough…initiate Phase 3!" Shouted Pikachu to the other pokemon.

Infernape, Blaziken and Sceptile shot weak Embers and Bullet Seeds into the air which came down like beautiful, multicolored snow. Glalie shot an Ice beam into the air which had the same effect. Bayleef used Petal Dance, creating a sweet smelling aroma around the couple. Wartortle sprayed light bubbles everywhere, giving a slightly more Playful feel to the area as light bounced everywhere around them, like tiny disco balls.

"Ash?" asked May is a small, scared tone.

"Okay, before you ask where all this stuff is coming from, I honestly don't know, but at least it looks pretty, especially the Waterfall…"

"Ash?..."

"I mean…it's almost as if it was set up…hmmm…I wonder if-"

"Ash!" May yelped at him angrily. He was a bit shocked by her sudden change in tone.

"Yes? What is it?" he replied.

"I've…I've been trying…to tell you…something.". Her voice was shaky.

"…Yes?" He replied. His eyes widened to the size of Dinner plates. Was she…saying that…she…Nah, Impossible…Or…is it?…

"Ash, I've been thinking. What if you never left for Sinnoh and came to Johto with…me?"

"…What do you mean…exactly?"

"I mean, If we both stayed together, and we traveled together, sharing more and more adventures, do you think that…me?…you…I?………we?…" She stuttered nervously. Small tears had begun trailing down her angelic features.

Ash was further startled. He didn't like where this was going, but at the same time he became addicted to hearing more of her sentence. Her voice was like that of 1,000 angels.

"I've told you I liked you, ash, but that goes much deeper than…you think…"

"May? You…"

"Ash…I…I…"

Ash knew where this was going. His stomach and Heart roared in approval, but his brain couldn't help but feel Awkward.

"I…I love you…Ash". May took a deep breath. She had finally admitted her feelings. Now to prepare for the worst…

"I love…you too…May?…" Ash loudly mumbled. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for him to be laughed at before he processed what May had actually said, and what his response was. It hit both trainers like a Brick Wall.

There was a sudden silence over the bridge as May and Ash locked eye contact for several moments. They just stared longingly into each others eyes, blushing furiously but smiling wider than a Wailord. He put his hand to her soft, warm face, caressing her cheek with his palm She did the same, and a warm, strange ecstasy washed over them both, like the sensation in ones heart after one has gotten something off their chest…

* * *

Pikachu couldn't help but jump up and down. His mission was a success. Ash and May were coupled. Now for the finishing touch…

"Squirtle! Totodile! Buizel! Lets finish this once and for all, you know what to do." He said in a shrill and happy tone.

The three Water Types Nodded, saluted and dived into the water elegantly. A few moments later they reappeared next to the bridge by May's feet.

"Ready to give the happy couple a wedding present?" Totodile asked jokingly.

"We sure are! On 3…2…1…" came Squirtle's reply. After the countdown all 3 shot full blast Water Guns at May's feet, immediately toppling over onto Ash. At this moment, they lip locked by Accident. Both were on the floor, still connected by the mouth, May on top of Ash. Both their eyes were completely startled, but May gave in and closed her eyes, continuing to kiss ash, only now she was passionate and She wrapped one arm around him and slid the other around the back of his head, pulling him closer to her lips. Ash couldn't stop his waving his arms frantically even if he tried, and it was a good thing May's eyes were closed otherwise this beautiful yet sudden embrace would be ended by May's manic laughter. Her lips were softer than a Swablu's wing and her hand tussled his messy black hair playfully. He couldn't pull away, not because she had blocked his head moving wither arm, but because he didn't want to. Although Love struck, Ash finally stopped, put his Arms around her body and closed his eyes as the couple shared their first kiss, one that would lead to many more in the future, their warm bodies protecting them from the bristling night air. He pressed his lips hard against hers, their mouths parting to let their tongues explore each other's and battle to find the victor.

Buizel, Totodile and Squirtle grinned at each other, then at Pikachu, who silently mumbled something about a Nephew or Niece. The other pokemon continued to celebrate by giving Each other Hi-5's, hugs, handshakes and numerous hip-hip-hoorays as the moonlight shone upon the newly merged couple. Gible and Glaceon shot Shadow balls and Draco Meteors into the air watching them explode like Fireworks, it didn't matter to Ash and May one bit, because where they were, they were the only peope in the universe.

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning still lying on the bridge. The Sun was scattered by the trees and it only hit on the stream around them, creating a wondrous light. He looked around. To his left, Pikachu was coiled up next to his body, warming him in a tight yellow ball. Ash stroked his beloved travel partner, and then looked to his right. He Saw May, asleep next to him, still in her clothes from last night. Her head rested in the crock of his neck, her hair flowing down both of their curves elegantly around them. His arm was still around her waist, and her hand rested on his chest. Her heavenly scent was like that of the crisp Hoenn air. Ash could make out a small smile across her face.

"She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping" Ash thought to himself, watching her peaceful slumber as if it were a beautiful painting. Suddenly, May turned and opened her Sapphire blue Eyes which shone like blue stars, reflecting the sunlight off of the river beneath them. The Waterfall behind them had calmed, now barely making any noise whatsoever. She looked even more beautiful just after getting up. She mumbled to him softly.

"So then…Ash…Where do we go from here?" A grin flashed across both their faces.

Pikachu flicked open his right eye and pricked his right ear. His grin was the biggest out of the three of them by far.


End file.
